Naruto and Luffy s Grand Line Adventure! Chapter 2
by PrincessShetland
Summary: The continuation of the first chapter


CHAPTER 2

"Everything that ended, has now a reason"

Author´s Note: Thank you for reading the second chapter!

Sasuke, takes a deep breath, then exhales slowly, letting the tension and energy leave his body completely. He turns around, and walks in Luffy´s direction. He approach Luffy who is sitting on the 4th chair on the right side at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop bar. Sasuke stops in front of him, staring into his eyes. At the same time ,Hinata excuses herself, and heads to where Naruto went, because Naruto asked her to wait outside the hokage tower.

"Why are you looking for Itachi Uchiha?"-Sasuke asks, with a serious tone yet prepared if Luffy tries anything funny and attack.

"Hmmm...-stares into Sasuke´s eyes and grins with his teeth, happy-Because I am interested in knowing what kind of power is the "sharingan".

"When we land on dessrosa, we heard about this place, named Konoha, apparently a ninja whose name I do not recall mentioned the famous Itachi Uchiha. Well, they say he helped end the shinobi war."-Nami replies at Sasuke´s question.

"...I don´t trust you. You guys looking for Itachi, just because you heard of his power? That intrigues me, a lot. (click!; his sword being removed from the sheath is heard)"

"Sasuke-kun! Wait. I understand your reasoning, but let us give them a chance to explain themselves better."-Sakura implies.

"...Move it, Sakura. If they are enemies, I can get rid of them now"-Sasuke responds, cold and dark.

"Oh I remembered the name, Nami!"-Chopper jumps up from his seat between Zoro and Robin´s.

"Then we better tell them. Or else, we might be in a war here"-Robin adds, crossing her arms.

"His name was..Orochimaru!"-Chopper says.

"Orochimaru?!/Orochimaru?!"-Sasuke and Sakura think, amazed.

"...Why would Orochimaru leave Konoha in the first place, and tell you about Itachi? Wait a minute...How did you enter the village?! Is unlikely for strangers to just pop out".-Sasuke snapped, interrogates the crew even deeper.

"Oh, that guy Orochimaru showed us a certain location to land, where is low-likely to be spotted. Is where I found Naruto and Sakura."-Luffy answers his doubts.

"...Hmp. I still don´t trust you, I will keep my eyes on you".-Sasuke ends the conversation and disappears into the village, heading towards the Hokage tower.

"...Sasuke-kun is right. I better be alert. Nami and the rest are nice people, but...I don´t want another endless battle"-Sakura thinks on her mind. After saying goodbye, she leaves.

Luffy is now worried. This guy Orochimaru, sounds suspicious, the way he just let them get into his village, which is fill with high trained shinobis (ninjas) is something to question about.

"...Luffy. I think we should investigate about Orochimaru"-Sanji suggests.

"No. We won´t."-Luffy replies serious.

"Why not?"-Robin asks, surprised at his behavior.

"Because...-Luffy´s stomach growls-I want some meat!"-Points at a restaurant.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?!"-Chopper and Usopp shout, angry at Luffy.

"Ugh."-Nami whines, smacking her own forehead with her hand.

"You know, I think I understand Luffy"-Robin comments.

"Eh?!"-Nami sees Robin-"What are you talking about?"

"Luffy is trying to act like a normal person, is the only way for people not to suspect of us. Shinobis seem very cautious when it comes to whom enters and exits the village. They probably have spies on us, well that is what I believe Luffy thinks."

"Yes. I am gonna be the king of pirates, I don´t want useless battles. If this guy Orochimaru seems trouble...-grins- It will be awesome to have such rival!"

"Then, we are pirate spies, huh?"-Zoro grins-"I rather just kick shinobis ass while I am at it. Don´t you think so?Nosebleed-kun."

"Yes. A true fighter learns about his enemy to the fullest and then- (snaps) Who are you calling Nosebleed-kun?! You marimo!"-Sanji replies, with his right fist high to the level of his chin, angry at Zoro.

"Life is such a boat in the sea, la la la"-Brook sings, akwardly.

Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage, sitting on his desk, stares at Sasuke, then turns his gaze to Sakura and last, averts his eyes to Naruto.

"Remember your mission from now on. We must find out who these people are. Also..What Orochimaru is up to."-Kakashi orders them, serious yet with a calm tone of voice.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke known as Team 7, nod in response and disappear from the room and straight to their mission.

Meanwhile inside a laboratory, hidden in the forest of death, Orochimaru, the man everyone talks about, performs a forbidden jutsu (technique), and summons something or someone we cannot see because of the darkness of the chamber where the laboratory is located.

-"I wonder...If my pirate friends already arrived, safely."-Orochimaru smirks with a mischievous air around him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
